Kankuro's Bad Day
by kakumai
Summary: Kankuro's having a bad day.


Alright I apologize in advance for the repeat on chapters. I think I know how to fix it. This is my first story and I need a little free rein. I will get that fixed. I sincerely apologize for this. I will put two lines with the words START HERE at the spot that you have left off at. Look for the lines and the words and then read on.

* * *

_ Kankuro's Bad Day_

_(MWHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_W__hat happened?"_ thought Kankuro, waking up, half leaning across the toilet. But Kankuro, not coming up with an answer, was

suddenly overwhelmed with a severe migraine. This migraine triggered something inside of him, causing him to throw-up. "Thank

goodness I was in the bathroom." groaned Kankuro, flushing the toilet. Kankuro stood up and staggered over to the sink. It took all

the strength that he could muster not to scream. Kankuro never really had much concern for his own appearance, but this was going

too far. His brown hair was gone! Somebody had obviously been in the military, because, instead of his usual brown hair, he had a

nice clean crew-cut. Kankuro looked closely at the mirror, but not too closely, since it made his head hurt more. His eyes were

bloodshot and swollen. Ha had a black-right eye, a long cut down his left cheek, and a fat lip. _"I must have been in a fight. I _

_wonder who won?" _Kankuro splashed cold water onto his face and did the best he could to clean up. Kankuro reached into the

cupboard in front of him and looked inside. It was then, that Kankuro realized that this wasn't his house's bathroom. _"Well whoever's _

_house this is, they better __have some aspirin." _thought Kankuro. _"Man I've got to stop thinking. It hurts too much."_ "Hey!

Sleepyhead!" someone said, rapping on the bathroom door, "I need you to run to the store and buy some groceries for me." The voice

was drilling right into his headache. What was even worse, was that Kankuro knew the voice, he just couldn't figure out who it

belonged to. Kankuro reache into the cupboard, and, much to his delight, pulled out some aspirin. "Come on. I don't have all day."

The voice said. "Yeah, come on I've really got to pee!" said an annoying voice that Kankuro knew all too well. Kankuro opened the

door and glared at the two people in the hallway. This headache was starting to put Kankuro in a bad mood. Naruto ran past Kankuro

and slammed the bathroom door behind him. "Ouch!" yelled Kankuro, as the door slammed on his backend. "Well it's about time.

Here's the grocery list. Now get going." commanded Temari. Kankuro took the list and stomped out of the house.

It seemed that everywhere Kankuro was, people stared. It was starting to annoy Kankuro greatly, so, Kankuro finally growled, "What

are you lookin' at?" at a kid and picked the kid up by his shirt collar. This headache was putting Kankuro in a really, really bad mood,

and with everybody staring at him wasn't helping. "Umm. You look funny!" the kid giggled. Kankuro dropped the kid back onto the

ground and walked away fuming. Later on Kankuro realized that he was in the Hidden Leaf Village, but everybody was still staring. In

the grocery store, Kankuro was ticked to figure out that Temari hadn't given him enough money. Because of this, Kankuro had to pay

for almost everything Temari wanted. This really made Kankuro mad.

After visiting the grocery store, Kankuro nearly ran into Sasuke and Naruto. They were following Neji. "You tell him." urged Naruto.

"No, you tell him." commanded Sasuke. This went on for a few minutes and stopped when Naruto suddenly jumped on Sasuke and

the started wrestling. By then Neji had obviously noticed them, whether he chose to show it or not. Neji got up from the bench and

walked away. Kankuro walked up to Neji and asked, "What happened last night?" "Well, you and I, and a bunch of other people,

went to a party." said Neji, dully. "Who went with us?" Kankuro wondered aloud. Neji gave him a not-so-Neji-like-look and said,

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and Lee." "Then what happened?" "You ended up drinking five glasses of spiked punch,

getting into a fight with Kiba, and landing yourself in the slammer." replied Neji, smirking in a not-so-Neji-like-way. Kankuro thought,

_"Neji isn't __acting like Neji at all today." _"Was I the only one who got arrested?" Kankuro asked. "No, Kiba did too. Temari

bailed you out and Kiba's sister bailed him out." Neji answered. "Here's some money, go get some…I don't know…Ramen!" said a

voice from just in front of Kankuro and Neji. Kankuro and Neji both looked up and saw Shetan hold her clenched fists in front of her

face. "Uh-oh. I think I'm going to…umm… get out of here." said Neji backing away slowly. Kankuro backed up and turned quickly.

'Thunk!' Kankuro had turned right into a tree branch that was directly at eye level, so he was now seeing stars. This didn't do much to

help his headache go away and he could hear somebody snickering, just as everything went black.

* * *

START HERE

* * *

When Kankuro came too, all he was ware of was the pounding in his head had gotten worse and the shadow of a person was on him.

"About time. I was just thinking that I would have to carry you back to Temari. You know that she'll be wanting these groceries

soon." said the voice of the person that Kankuro had been trying to avoid. "This day just keeps getting worse for me." murmured

Kankuro. "Alright, time to get up." Shetan said. Kankuro felt a very strong grip on his arm, it was pulling him up. When he was on his

feet, Shetan let go, and Kankuro almost fell back down again. "Geez, your as unsteady as a newborn baby." she said. Kankuro still

wasn't seeing in a straight line, but he did hear Shetan pick up the groceries. "Let's go, Dizzy."

"About time you got here, Kankuro. It's almost noon. I need the hamburger tha-. What happened to you?" Temari exclaimed as she

turned around. "Let's just say that he got into a fight with a tree. And..." saind Shetan, "the tree won. Here's your groceries." "I think I

can stand by myself now." grumbled Kankuro. Shetan let go of Kankuro and went to help Temari. "Kankuro, you're going to help

Shetan with her students today." said Temari. "You promised." Now, Kankuro didn't remember making that promise, but trying to

remember just made his head hurt more. The aspirin still hadn't kicked in. "I don't remember making that promise, so, no I'm not."

Kankuro mumbled, grouchily. "You promised, so, yes you **_will_** help her." Temari said, leaving out the 'or else'. Kankuro grumbled

something unrepeatable and growled, "What did you have in mind, Shetan?"

"Now who wants to demonstrate and explain what genjutsu does and means?" Kanuro heard someone say as he followed Shetan onto

a platform. Kankuro soon found out that he was Shetan's assistant in a demonstration. Shetan took a place on the platform and

gestured for Kankuro to do the same. Kankuro watched as Shetan scanned the crowd, the look on her face growing more and more

dark with each glance. "No one?" the speaker asked, looking at the line of Jonins. Kankuro recognized the speaker to be Tsunade, the

Leaf Village's Fifth Hokage. "Alright then, I'll just decide for you. What's the matter Shetan?" said Tsunade. Shetan glanced at Tsunade

and grumbled, "My genins aren't here." Kankuro slowly shuffled farther away from Shetan. This action did not go unnoticed by the

other people on the platform. Six heads turned his way. "What? Just because I like my head on my shoulders mean..." Kankuro

mumbled. "Well where did you last see them?" asked Kurenai. "Two hours ago. I sent them to get some ramen. Hold on." Shetan

paused, holding up a finger, and focusing on something farther away. "Rico! Kim! Cho! Get you butts over here right now!" Shetan got

some funny looks. Three genins came running from somewhere, two boys and a girl. "Are they yours?" asked Asuma. "Unfortunantly,

yes." grumbled Shetan. "Alright then. Asuma you take weapons, Kurenai you take genjutsu, Gemma ninjutsu, Shetan taijutsu -. Why is

Kankuro here?" said Tsunade. "Because Temari suggested that I come. And besides nobody wants to contradict Temari." answered

Kankuro."Taijutsu, also known as hand-to-hand combat, usually consists of using your hands and feet, and on occasion, your head.

You can also use it as self-defense You can put chakra into your taijutsu and it becomes very effective. Just ask anyone from the

Hyuuga clan." explained Shetan. Kankuro had been standing in one spot for over an hour and his headache was coming back. And

because of this Kankuro decided to say, "Why don't you just give us a demonstration." Which after Kankuro said that, he regretted in

immediately. Shetan gave Kankuro a funny look then looked back at the crowd and asked, "Who wants a demonstration?" The crowd

cheered. "Alright. Kankuro you can assist me." the rest of the people on the stage moved off to one side. "Now first I'm going to

demonstrate self-defense. Kankuro, come at me and try to hit me from behind." instructed Shetan.Kankuro didn't move from his spot.

"Looks to me like Kankuro's scared. Maybe you should cheer him on." taunted Shetan. As the crowd cheered, Kankuro ran towards

Shetan. Just as Kankuro extended his fist to punch her, Shetan grabbed his fist with her right hand and punched him in the nose with her

left. "When you punch someone in the nose, and you are only to use this stuff in self-defense or in actual battle, use the palm of your

hand and thrust upward. This for sure will break the person's nose. Now I didn't hit Kankuro hard enough to break his nose. I think he

appreciates that." said Shetan while grinning at Kankuro. At that moment Kankuro was more than ready to hurt Shetan, his headache

was back and now his nose hurt really bad. "Try again Kankuro." commanded Tsunade, obviously enjoying herself. Kankuro ran at

Shetan again and got his arms around her neck, in a headlock grip. " Uh-oh," thought Kankuro, "bad idea for me." as Shetan leaned

forward and flipped Kankuro onto his back, HARD. "Good try but you'll have to do better than that." Shetan whispered. Now

Kankuro was angry. "I'm getting beat up by a girl! In public!!" he thought. Kankuro stood up and ran at Shetan again while she said

aloud, "Just remember the word S.I.N.G. and what it stands for; Side, (forgot this one) , Nose, and Groin." Shetan turned around and

slammed her elbow into Kankuro's side, next she stomped on Kankuro's foot, then she karate-chopped Kankur'o neck, and she said,

"This is my favorite. The Groin!" kicking Kankuro in the groin and sending him backwards. "Just once, just once, I'd like to show her

what it's like for a boy to be kicked in the groin." thought Kankuro angrily as he was bent over double in pain, clutching his groin, while

every girl laughed and every boy winced.

"So how was the class?" Temari asked Kankuro as he limped through the door. "She used me as a punching bag." Kankuro

grumbled. "Did you deserve it and do you want something to eat?" asked Temari, smirking slightly. "Maybe a little and heck no."

answered Kankuro. "So did Shetan use chakra when she kicked you?" Temari asked. "I sure hope so. Because if she didn't I would

hate to be kicked if she is using chakra." replied Kankuro, slowly sitting down. "Well I think you should take some Tylenol and go get

some rest." advised Temari, handing Kankuro a glass of warm milk.

Kankuro grabbed his pajamas and put them on only to find out that they had a hole in the crotch. So he changed them and climbed

into his bed. A little while later it started to storm and Kankuro had just then found out that there was a hole in the ceiling and he was

right under it. "Oh well. What else could go wrong?" grumbled Kankuro, covering his head. Just after he said that there was a huge

flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder. And Kankuro soon learned never to say those 5 cursed words again.

* * *

The end. I know that it's kinda dorky. It's my first one. Especially the last part.I'm sorry about the repeat on the chapters and I will fix that. I think I know how. Oh well my bad. Please send reviews. 


End file.
